Everything's Fine
by Queen of Pascalities
Summary: Lie to me. Tell me everything's fine. SasuSaku. Oneshot.


_**A/N : So, I gave myself a challenge. **__**I decided that if I could finish this completely useless oneshot in one night, I would send it to school and post it from there. Well, here it is!**_

_**I know you've been waiting and waiting for my other stories and I'm sorry that I can't post any updates right now. I'm in a state of general boredom right now and I can't seem to find inspiration for anything that I've already started. I don't even have good oneshot plots! You'll see what I mean when you read this.**_

_**I know I'm a terrible person when it comes to updating. I say I'll do something, then I don't do it and I say I'll do it later. You should hate me. You should sue me. You should boycott my stories.**_

_**Yet, here you are. **_

_**(Thank you so much.)**_

_**Anyway, I hope this can compensate at least a little bit for all the chapters I still need to post.**_

----------------------

**Everything's fine**

_by Queen of Pascalities_

----------------------

**Talk to me. **

But don't say anything's wrong. Tell me we're okay. Tell me you'll never leave. Tell me you'll stay here, with me. Tell me there will never be anyone else. Tell me there'll never be anything else. Tell me everyone's happy, alive. Tell me they're waiting for us outside and we're just hiding here, like two kids playing hide and seek. Tell me they're not fighting a war. Tell me we're not just hiding from them here because no one should ever know about us. Tell me we're not still lying here simply because you're still asleep and I'm too scared to get up and leave your side. Tell me I'm not crying.

**Sing for me.**

Music can make anything better. You know that as much as I do, I'm sure. Sing about us. About our happiness. Sing about how we're going to be together forever. Sing about our love. Sing about our friends. Sing about our families. Our future family. Sing about our child, even though he's not conceived yet. Sing because he will be someday. Sing my tears and heavy heart away. Sing me to sleep so I don't have to think about you leaving me, or me having to leave you. Sing me to sleep so I can be peaceful again. Sing me to sleep so I don't have to think about this deserted basement we're hiding in. Sing so I forget. About everything.

**Press your body against mine.**

Like you did, a few hours ago, when everything was magic, beautiful. Because when you did, all I could see, all I could think about, all I could feel was you. Make me forget. Make me forget the doubts I have about your feelings for me. Make me forget that we don't have much of a shot at a future together. Don't move away. Come closer. Make me warm. Hold me. Hold me tight against you. Don't let me go. Kiss my forehead, snuggle your nose in my hair, run your hand up and down my back, softly, softly. Make me forget that we're too young. Make me forget that we're enemies.

**Comfort me.**

Tell me you love me. Tell me you'll never break my heart, like those cheesy love songs that I listen to all the time. Tell me I'm beautiful. Tell me I'm strong. Tell me I deserve you. No, tell me _you_ deserve me. Tell me this was not just a necessity. Tell me this was not a mistake. Tell me we will do it again, when times are better. Tell me the times don't do need to be any better. Tell me you'll still be with me a hundred years from now. Tell me we're all going to be together a hundred years from now. Tell me my friends are not dying outside the door. Tell me there's no need for me to cry right now, unless it's out of pure joy. Tell me you couldn't be any happier. Tell me we're going to live after tonight. Tell me we're not going to die. Tell me our lives won't be destroyed. Tell me anything.

**As if everything's fine.**

Lie to me.

----------------------

"Sakura?"

_Lie to me, Sasuke-kun._

"Why are you crying?"

_Lie to me. Make it better._

"Come here."

_That's it. Hold me. Hold me close.__ Kiss my forehead, snuggle your nose in my hair, run your hand up and down my back softly, softly._

"Don't worry. Everything's fine."

----------------------

_**A/N**__**: **__Yeah. That's what you get when you listen to Daniel Bélanger's _Console-moi_ at an improv match, high on sugar and saturated with McDonald's McNuggets._

_By the way, if you're wondering about how the blockade thing with my dad is going, it's actually a total and epic fail, as you can guess from the fact that I just posted thing via school computer. My dad actually read one message and immediately overreacted. Thus, I'd like to clarify one thing right now:_

_**I did not post the blockade message out of anger or hatred towards my father. I love my dad and he's the best dad ever (well, to me, anyway). Although I'm not completely happy about what he did, I do understand why he did it and I respect **__**his decision. My message was only informative, simply to warn you that I wouldn't be able to answer most of your reviews, unless I read them while at school, and that I wouldn't be able to post anything at all unless, again, I do it at school. I didn't mean in any way to insult my dad on the Internet or to share private family matters with strangers.**_

_**However, I'd like to say a huge thanks to everyone who reviewed and showed support. I'm sorry it didn't work, but I'm really grateful for everything that you said. Stop sending reviews for my dad, I think it'll only make it worse. Know that I'm forever grateful, even though it didn't work. I hope to see you guys soon and to (FINALLY) post my new chapters.**_

_**See ya!**_

_**Queen of Pascalities**_


End file.
